Problem: Solve for $x$ : $5 = 4x$
Divide both sides by $4$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{5}}{4}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{4x}}{4}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{5}{4} = \dfrac{\cancel{4}x}{\cancel{4}}$ $x = \dfrac{5}{4}$